


Golden Hour

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MiMo uWu, Mimo, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina is like the magnificent sunset for Momo, or maybe so much more than that.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 20





	Golden Hour

They were in the middle of a photo shoot when Mina suddenly teared up while looking far away like her girlfriend said for her next pose. They decided to go by the sea today because Momo believed that the golden hour there will be magnificent to watch and so she decided to go with her girlfriend. 

The skies slowly turning golden orange from the bright yellow it was a while ago, it’s the kind of orange that reaches its maximum intensity and the majestic color is showing off for the camera as Momo looks at the frame together with her girlfriend.

“This is so magnificent to see”

She smiles at herself, clicking the button on her camera and adjusting the lighting. When she noticed that Mina is still not moving, that’s when she decided to look and saw that her girlfriend is crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay, Minari?”

“This… this is so beautiful, Momoring. Thank you for bringing me here”

Momo stopped for a moment, decided to sit beside her girlfriend facing the sea and the skies as it still turns into different shades of orange settling the whole clouds. Mina then puts her head on Momo’s shoulder, they both watch as the sun makes his way down, leaving the colors of it in the clouds. They intertwined their fingers, Mina still has tears in her eyes while Momo’s are focused in their view as they both feel the moment—rare moment where they sat just by the sea to witness not just the sunset but also the golden hour.

Watching it for the first time, Mina thinks of a few things. She’s been stressed the past weeks and this is the time she actually got to spend with her girlfriend after being busy and not cuddling with her almost every night in their apartment. She’s been grateful, she’s forever grateful to have Momo by her side, who supports her in everything she do, who has been with her in her ups and downs, who appreciates her in whatever she does and whatever she looks, who loves her unconditionally despite her insecurities and loneliness. She’s grateful for having Momo in her life and witnessing the golden hour together with the love of your life is a great experience, a magical experience she will forever cherish because it’s one of a kind and she’s thankful because she experienced it together with Momo and not with anyone else. The beauty given by nature has experienced by her and she thinks it’s second to the most beautiful that ever happened in her life—the first one being the moment she met and had Momo in her life.

On the other hand, Momo feels as grateful as Mina. Witnessing different sunsets and capturing it through her camera for the past years as it is part of her job has always been satisfying in her own, but there’s nothing that can be compared to the moment she is in right now—witnessing the sun goes down with her girlfriend, with the love of her life. Among all the sunsets she had watched in her entire life, she declares this is her favorite. It’s not just about the sea which is her favorite destination, or the white sand in front of them, or the waves that calms her whole being, but it is about the person beside her, the person who has been with her in every situation she has in whether it is positive or negative, the person who stays by her side no matter what, the person who loves her deeply with her whole heart, and the person she imagines to spend the rest of her life with. Mina. What a beautiful name she thinks, it echoes in her mind and in her heart. Mina. Just like the golden hour she is witnessing right now, her love for Mina is magical, magnificent to handle and brightens her life. She will forever be grateful for having Mina by her side, in her life. She will forever be grateful for the girl who has been her anchor in life, her personal cheerleader, supporter in everything she does, her favorite subject in all her photographs, and the apple of her eye. The golden hour has made her realize that the world is just so beautiful, because Mina is her world.

The color of orange suddenly fades out and the skies turn into dark one. It’s finished, the golden hour is now finished and the tears on Mina’s face are slowly leaving her. They both smiled, squeezed their hands, that’s intertwined as they still stare at the sea.

“Thank you for agreeing to be my muse for today, Mina”

“I will always be your muse, Momoring. Don’t forget that.”

“Of course you are, Minari”

She kissed the back of Mina’s hand as she stares at her girlfriend.

“Thank you for being here with me today”

“Thank you for making me witness the golden hour”

“It’s pretty, right?”

“But not as pretty as you”

“Silly. Shall we continue our shoot?”

“Sure”

They both stand up, fix themselves. Momo then set up her camera again while Mina fixes her hair. The photographer cherishes the moment while they are it, directing Mina to do different poses and her girlfriend does so. When Momo notices that Mina’s about to whine because it’s already completely dark, she smiled and thought of something.

“Let’s call it a day?”

“A day it is.”

“Wait, one more photo and then we’ll wrap up.”

“Okay.”

Momo positioned her camera, careful not to make it fall. When she’s sure about the position of it, she went to Mina and put her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and bring her closer. She directed Mina to face her and put her arms on her shoulders and so the girl did. They’re just an inch closer and they heard the camera in its last 3 seconds of ticking.

3  
2  
1

They both close their eyes as Momo kissed Mina’s forehead. Click. They stayed there for a moment, still eyes closed, feeling the sea breeze, everything around them, their pounding hearts and their love for each other.

Momo then kneeled down, got something from her pocket as she holds Mina’s hands.

“I love you, Mina. So much. Until my last breath. Will you marry me?”

“I love you too Momo. I love you, too so yes I will marry you. YES!”

They kissed on the lips afterwards—short yet sweet, tastes like raspberries, their favorite lip gloss and a taste of salt from their tears.

Their trip to the beach for today was a success, they witnessed the golden hour for the first time and Momo thinks she has captured enough moments for the both of them to treasure including spending their lives with each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request your favorite Twice ship! @shineliketwice on twitter


End file.
